The Kiss of a Real Man
by crystalxangel
Summary: Does a kiss really prove someone's manhood? YohxAnna. Reviews please More where this came from!


The Kiss of a Real Man

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

Note: This is another fic that I decided to make to sure that people out there who still support the YohxAnna pairing are still reading the fics! I hope this fic will all be in your likings!

A blonde and a brunette were staring with glares in each other's eyes.

A fight?

Maybe.

But usually, the brunette would be cowering down the vicious face of the blonde in front of him.

"Come on, Anna…"

"No way, Yoh…"

The two kept whispering to the other.

Sweat trickled down the brunette's nose, causing him to blink from his glare. But he immediately opened his eyes once more to glare at the girl in front of him.

The blonde's eyes were starting to tire. But to retreat from this battle, she could never live down with.

"Come on…" the brunette whispered again.

"NO," the blonde said with a shout, but her eyes were still glued to the brunette.

"Why not?" the brunette said with now pleading eyes. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

The blonde turned around and said angrily, "Because I said so!"

"Ow, come on Anna… It's not like I'll be asking for something like this everyday…" he said with more emotion and dramatization. He was now on his knees, crying with crocodile tears.

Then he heard the blonde groan.

"How can this be important to you…? It's just a stupid…" she said with a slight blush, "ARGH! No matter what, Yoh, it's still a NO!" She stomped off with heavy footsteps up the stairs.

Yoh was left begging on his knees for nothing.

He sighed.

"Oh Anna… If I would tell you why I'm asking for something like this, you would never forgive me…"

He checked his surroundings with serious eyes, as if he knew that someone was watching their little scene earlier.

"Come out of there, Hao."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a man with a long brunette hair appeared with a puff of smoke surrounding him. Then the man smiled with pleasure as he floated.

"So, dear brother, are you sure you don't want to give up?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Oh how Yoh wanted to rip apart that plastic face of his.

"No way in hell am I going to give up!" Yoh said with a strong frown on his face, "Especially to someone like you, Hao!"

Hao only chuckled in pity.

"Whatever you say," he said with confidence, "But remember, my little stupid brother, time is ticking."

Yoh glared at him with fire burning in his eyes.

Yoh stood up from his position, his bangs covering his face. He walked towards the stairs that Anna ran up to. A dark, black aura surrounded him Yoh. It was the aura of pursuit!

A little more… and Yoh would be able to reach the stairs.

When he passed Hao, the gravity-defying boy grinned wider. He must be enjoying this, I bet, Yoh said to himself.

"Good luck, my dear little brother…"

An insult! Yoh thought. He turned around with wide open eyes, ready to hit him hard to where it hurts. But when he turned around, the boy was already gone.

Yoh had nothing to do but to do it. He had to! He needed to!

With furrowed eyes, he turned his attention back to the stairs.

Shit, he said to himself. While he was walking up the stairs, he couldn't help but think how serious the problem had gotten. From a simple favor, everything turned to a serious trouble.

I mean… It's not like she's going to loose something, he thought.

But before he could think more, he was finally outside the room of his beloved fiancée.

With enough courage to humiliate himself, he knocked on the door. His heart was beating like crazy. Come to think of it, he really _wasn't_ ready to do this. Even though he was already a 14 year old teenager, he just couldn't bring himself to do something like this to anyone.

"C-Come in…"

With those words, Yoh's eyes widened.

You've got to be kidding... Right? Anna… Are you sure you…

His thoughts were jumbled no matter how hard he tried to control himself.

But before he would think any longer, it seemed that he had already entered the room of the girl and closed it. Oh shit, he thought, so this is it right?

"Y-Yoh…"

He tried to search for the voice of the blonde amidst the darkness of the room. Why did she turn off the lights anyway?

"Y-Yeah, Anna?" he answered.

"About… earlier."

Oh no, here it comes.

"It's not like I don't want to do it with you… It's just… It's a first time for me to be asked something like that. Especially when it was said so bluntly and frankly…" the voice sounded so soft.

Yoh could feel his cheeks heating up a bit.

"M-Me too… Actually, it's my first time to ask someone something like that…"

Yoh kept on pondering what she would say next to him.

His thoughts were now messed up.

"But Yoh…"

"Y-Yeah, Anna?"

"If you want me to… Do that favor to you… I would…"

Yoh felt his heartbeat skip a beat.

What did she just say?

"I mean… It _is_ just a small favor, right?"

Yoh didn't want to do this. But if he didn't, his brother would accuse him more of a crime.

Plus, Yoh was the guy here.

This gives him more reason to be responsible for the request and the action.

"Ok Anna…"

He heard a gulp.

"If you're sure…"

He started to walk towards a figure which was situated on the bed.

"Then let's get started."

"_Yoh! As your brother, I'm VERY concerned about you!"_

_Yoh raised a brow._

"_Yeah right… And grandpa has 19 lovers aside from grandma…"_

_Hao raised a brow._

"_He does?"_

"_No," Yoh said, pointing out the obvious._

"_Anyways," Hao said, "I'm not here to talk about our perverted grandfather! I'm here to check your 'condition'."_

_Yoh raised a brow again._

"_One, grandpa _doesn't_ have other lovers. Two, what the heck are you talking about? If you're asking about my health, I'm perfectly fine! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish the 4 laps around the town that Anna asked me to do…"_

"_That's the point!" Hao exclaimed._

"_What is?" Yoh asked, continuing to run the 2__nd__ lap._

"_Anna!"_

"_What about her?" Yoh asked he stopped his run._

By now, Yoh was sitting next to Anna on the bed.

He could see how beautiful Anna looked like as the moon's light was shining brightly at her elegant face.

He cupped his hand on her cheek.

She blushed.

"_Don't you think that you and Anna are… a bit off?" Hao asked._

"_What do you mean by that?" a rise in tone could be noticed in his voice._

"_I mean…"_

Yoh moved in closer.

I told myself that I was ready for this, he told himself.

"_Don't you think that you and Anna have a 'difficult' relationship?" Hao asked, obviously trying to mess with Yoh's head._

"_Look," Yoh started, "Just because we don't seem lovey dovey,it doesn't mean that we don't like it each other."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_How sure are you?" Hao asked._

"_100 sure!"_

"_Then can you tell me…"_

_Yoh looked at Hao and Hao looked at Yoh._

"_Have you…"_

Yoh got closer and now…

"_Kissed her yet?"_

Yoh was kissing Anna.

Both were first timers but they tried to do something more intimate like…

A French kiss.

Suddenly, the lights were on and Hao was standing near a half open door, holding a video camera on his hand.

Yoh and Anna quickly removed from their kiss and turned their attention to a voice.

"Very good!"

Yoh's eyes widened as he saw his twin brother, smiling so contentedly and holding a video camera on his hand.

"H-A-O," Yoh growled his name in anger.

"Haha… Now, now dear brother… Didn't I tell you why I asked you to do this?"

"_Yoh… Having this kind of relationship with Anna… It isn't healthy you know…"_

"_Healthy? What the heck are you talking about?" Yoh said with a small laugh, as his brother was talking of nonsense again._

"_I mean… If you keep this up, everyone might think that you're…"_

"A homosexual!?" Anna screamed furiously as she breathed hard too.

"Yes… If Yoh hadn't kissed you yet, with the additional fact that you two had lived together for quite some time now, wouldn't it have meant that he _was_ a homosexual?" Hao asked eager to hear her comeback.

Anna glared at him.

"Well, couldn't it have occurred to you that _maybe _we weren't ready for something like that, now could it!?" Anna shouted at him.

Both Yoh and Hao stood side by side, unable to answer her.

"Well, now that this experiment is over, I must go on and find my good friend, HoroHoro. I want to know if he really was a girl when he was born," Hao said with a crooked smile, "See you next time, everyone!"

With that, Hao disappeared among the puff of smoke.

"And YOU!"

Yoh gulped and noticed that he was the only one left to be lectured.

"N-Now Anna," he said as he tried to smile.

"YOU _listened_ to THAT IDIOTIC MONKEY-LOOKING MONSTER!"

"Er…"

Anna glared hard at him.

Yoh also noticed that her face was getting redder by the moment.

This is serious, he started to state.

"C-Can I start running now?" Yoh asked pathetically.

"I'll give you five seconds… starting NOW."

Yoh started to run for his life.

"FORGIVE ME ANNNNAAAA! BUT I'M A MAAANNN!"

Note: The end! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Tell me whether it was good, average or plain horrible… but I'd really appreciate it if you would tell it to me nicely. See you in my next fic!


End file.
